


渴

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺斯X 公式光产乳，非双性，与现实有一定出入，R18，请自行避雷。





	渴

秋天的夜晚，来自北方的冷风吹过森林上空，洒落下片片落叶。青年动作缓慢地整理了一下领口，面色微微有些难看。  
“光，还不去休息吗？”娇小的猫魅从另一顶帐篷里探出头，有些不解地看着站在篝火旁的人。  
“我…我想再去外面巡视一圈，确定一下安全。”光用下巴点点黑暗中的森林“驱兽粉我再去撒一些，这样更安全些。”  
猫魅点点头，帐篷里的另一个同伴嘻嘻哈哈地冒出头来夸了一通光的谨慎小心，打着酒嗝把猫魅拉回了帐篷。

光听着帐篷里热闹的拼酒声，暗中舒了一口气。背后黢黑的森林里突然发出细微的声响。  
“谁？”他猛地回头，却见到胆小的兔子拖着一颗果子快速地钻进灌木丛中。  
光有些不放心，他把驱兽粉的范围又扩大了将近一倍，在溪水中冲干净了手。他左右张望了一番，站在了一颗挡住远处营地火光的大树前，解开了自己的外袍。

［真的是，糟透了…］  
外袍褪在手肘上挂着，里面穿的不是普通的背心，而是一圈圈裹起胸部的绷带，水渍晕开在绷带上，散发着一股奇异的奶香。青年拆开了绷带，奶香味霎时间变得浓郁了起来。  
光的脸色变得有些害羞，又有些愤恼。  
他用干净的绷带擦拭着身上的液体，指尖无意间蹭过了胸前，敏感的身体忍不住颤抖，光轻轻地闷哼了一声。

年轻的冒险者想不明白身体的异状，他无措地用绷带不断擦拭着胸前，可阵阵的肿痛感却不断提醒着他麻烦的无休无止。  
[明明出发前，只有一点点的…]  
光面红耳赤地跪在地上，孕妇才会有的反应出现在了自己身上，他不由得把身体弓起来缩成了虾米，下意识地阻挡住周围的视野。他试图用手去堵住乳尖，可是细小的针刺感让他不敢用力去触摸它们。  
[难，难道要挤出来才好吗…？]  
青年涨红了脸，指尖触在不再硬挺的胸上，柔软的触感让手指用力的时候软绵绵地陷下。光迟疑着用手拢住了左边的胸部，轻轻地挤压让胸口的阵痛得到了释放的途径，奶腥的气味霎时间散布开来。  
“唔…！”  
光难以置信地低头看着胸前，白色的液体争先恐后地从小孔中涌出，顺着手指指缝向下滴落，埋入草叶间。奶汁源源不断的顺着小孔流出，身体却愈发的炽热。光涨红了脸，急切地挤压着胸口，将两侧饱满而又圆润的乳房挤压到恢复常态。  
青年低着头，身后是温暖的火光和伙伴的谈笑，身前则是不断按压胸部产奶的腥香。他羞愧地轻轻发抖，而被挤压的胸口则表达出了产奶后的舒适感，甚至连某个不可言说的部位也逐渐兴奋了起来。

帐篷里的说笑声渐渐消失，冰冷的水流没过了胸口。光跪在溪水中，沉默地捂住了脸。

 

漫长的旅途终究会到达目的地，光和同伴们告别，独自一人拖着略微疲惫的身子踏入了白银乡。  
他必须要马上处理一下自己的身体，他那糟糕的胸部，尽管每晚都挤出奶水，可每天新产生的肿胀感是越来越严重。胸前渗出的液体越来越多，光低着头快步走着，拐进了最高处小瀑布旁的院子里，急匆匆地开锁推门进入。

踏入屋子的一刹那，一股煞气扑面而来，光下意识地抬手抵挡，而来人早就料到了他的举措，一手拉开他的手臂一手卡住了他的喉间，光闷哼了一声，柔软的胸肉在绷带下颤了颤，奶水因为巨大的撞击所带来的力道渍出了更多。红色的外袍上渐渐晕上了暗红色的痕迹。  
“没想到，蛮族的大英雄身上还带了这么有意思的味道。”熟悉的声音在耳边呢喃，光睁大眼睛不可置信地看着眼前的男人。  
“芝…诺斯？”他眨了眨眼睛，突然反应过来，剧烈地挣扎了起来“放开我…！”  
“为什么？”男人的腿卡进了他的两腿之间，一只手捉住了冒险者疲软的双手，高高举过头顶“那么长时间不见，你难道不想念我吗，亲爱的朋友？”  
“放开我…”光的眼睛在昏暗的烛光下努力分辨着周围的情况，阵阵的无力感从四肢流向大脑，乱上添乱的胸口散发出了阵阵的疼痛。  
“说起来，至今都没有感谢过你。”芝诺斯的声音从头顶传来，他漫不经心地用空闲的手摩挲着刚才被掐住的喉咙，“偷偷复活我之后，就这么溜走了？”  
听到这番话，光倏地睁大了眼睛“你怎么知道…”  
“我醒来的时候，你的味道浓的让人难以忽略，”芝诺斯的声音听起来有些古怪“不过对于你而言，这种味道在一周前你才刚刚能闻到。”  
他低下头，在光的耳边深深地吸了一口气，手掌从喉间滑到胸口，微微用力，浓郁的奶腥味随着不断渗出的奶水挥散开来，“就是那晚，在水边挤出来的味道。”

！  
轰鸣声在光的耳边炸响，他的脸颊在昏光下倏然变得通红。芝诺斯饶有兴趣地欣赏了一番他的表情，手掌在他的胸口流连，不断轻轻按压着。“是不是这一周以来，不管怎么挤，第二天都比前一天多？”  
光抗拒着摇头，试图否定着发生过的事实。  
“是不是胸口越来越涨？是不是这里…”芝诺斯没有理会他的回复，手指点了点，衣料下的乳尖颤抖着挺立着“这里越来越疼？”  
“这里…”手掌虚握，将早以没了胸肌的柔软胸部握在手中“这里越来越大？”  
“还有这里…”他的声音中带着兴奋的笑意，顶在光双腿间的膝盖恶意地蹭过他的下身“这里已经控制不住了对吗？”  
光只觉得自己的脸热到发烫，他放弃般地呜咽了一声，双腿夹紧了横亘在中间的长腿。  
芝诺斯满意地笑了出来，他用下巴蹭了蹭青年发顶，将人打横抱丢在了宽敞的沙发上。

 

屋外早以是深沉的黑夜，客厅里点着昏暗的烛光，半裸的青年被绷带蒙住了眼睛，双手被束缚在后面，和那把黑色的武士刀绑在了一起。  
他分开了双腿跪坐在高大男人的腿上，外袍挂在手腕上，层层叠叠地堆起来，半硬的性器在衣堆中若隐若现。胸前的绷带被扯得一干二净，白色的奶汁还留有一滴挂在红硬的乳尖上，涨奶的乳房有些微妙的小巧的圆润，完全看不出来曾经肌肉紧实的模样。  
芝诺斯倒是没有脱衣服，他揽着光，覆着茧的手指摩挲着光的腰侧，将他拉近。芝诺斯炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的胸口，光微弱地瑟缩了一下。  
“你要干什么…”  
“你因为复活了我才产生这种情况，我当然要负责到底了。”嘴上说的有理有据，可男人的表情却完全不是这么表述的“每天挤出来也是浪费，为什么不换一种方式呢？”  
“什…啊…！”光扭着身体要躲开那突如其来的冲击，可芝诺斯牢牢地把控住了他的身体，舌尖再一次卷上了他的乳尖。  
光的视线一片黑暗，他的所有感知都涌向了胸口，舌尖顽劣地卷着乳尖舔弄着，将外面的奶渍舔的一干二净，而后舌尖一收，牙齿轻轻嗑在了上面，光忍不住高声叫了出来。  
芝诺斯挑着眉逗弄着乳尖，他的牙齿轻轻咬蹭着那里，暗红的乳尖被不断地拉扯逗弄，涨地高高挺起散发着浓浓的味道。  
光无法动弹，只能不断扭动着身体和男人摩擦，企图用摩擦的触感来转移注意力。  
“太敏感了，”芝诺斯轻笑着，说话间的热气扑在胸口，乳尖耸立着渗出了奶汁，“还是先帮你解决这里吧。”他松开了牙齿地咬扯，唇瓣含住了石子样的乳尖，口腔收缩，光感觉到灵魂在这一秒仿佛出窍。  
“不呜——！”他挺着胸膛，身体下意识地向男人的嘴边送去，充盈的奶汁因为男人的吮吸疯狂地向外拥挤，通过小小的奶孔溢出，涌进男人口中。绷带下的眼睛近乎翻着白眼，光的头脑中已经爆炸开无数朵烟花，他的脚趾紧紧蹦起，身体和芝诺斯紧紧相贴，前端翘起的性器已经忍不住喷洒出了白色的浊液，沾满了芝诺斯的衣服和光的小腹。比之前浓重到翻倍的味道弥漫在屋子里，芝诺斯的喉间耸动几下，吞咽下了那些乳汁。被吮吸的左乳以肉眼可见地速度慢慢变扁，光的声音渐渐变弱，他喘息着，声音沙哑地有些可怜。  
芝诺斯吸出了最后一口乳汁，他拉下光的脑袋，将口中的乳汁反哺进了他嘴里。奶腥味一进嘴，光下意识地吐了出来，乳汁顺着两个人的嘴角滴下，空气安静了下来。  
芝诺斯的表情没什么波动，光却在失去视线的情况下察觉到了一丝不安“我没反应过来…”他试图解释，芝诺斯却把他从身上抱了下来，光的膝盖触到了柔软的地毯，他疑惑地抬头，想要透过绷带看到芝诺斯的表情。  
芝诺斯抚摸着他的发顶，棕色蓬松的头发在烛光下趁着蜜色的皮肤显得万分可口。他不动声色地向后靠在沙发背上，按着人的后脖颈凑近自己的两腿中间，那里的拉链已经拉开，狰狞的性器挺立着，光感到了一丝不安，犹豫着不敢向前。芝诺斯另一只手捏着他的下颌，手上一用力，光便控制不住地张开了嘴。  
“既然你不喜欢喝自己的奶，那就喝点别的。”恶劣的话语完全不给他反驳的机会，光下一秒就尝到了满嘴的咸腥。“好好舔，不然有你罪受。”  
光呜咽着含住男根，心里后悔为什么刚才要吐出那口奶水，现下只能按着男人说的去做，免得又要受些无妄之灾。  
芝诺斯眯着眼睛，低头看他腿间卖力‘工作’的青年，舌尖舔了舔唇角，回味了一下刚才的味道。他的手掌放在光的发顶，用抚摸宠物般的力道轻轻揉弄，时不时的还会用力将青年的头按低，让他完完整整的吞吃那里。  
汗水顺着鬓角滑下，被绷带吸收，光沉默着吞吐着硬挺，竭力忍受着粗壮柱体在口腔中的顶弄。蒸腾的温度将他炙烤得浑身发烫，左右乳的不平衡让他感到难耐，充盈着奶水的右乳叫嚣着渴望，些许的汁水已经等不及挤压排出，顺着乳孔滴滴渗出，濡湿了芝诺斯的裤腿布料。光羞愧着，却又满怀渴望地靠近男人，透着情欲的年轻身体在他的膝下渴求，可怜而又可爱。  
芝诺斯的身影在烛火的笼罩下晕染了一层深色，他低垂着眸子，湖蓝色的眼中倒映着茫然可怜的冒险者。  
芝诺斯定定地看了他一会，抚摸着他的后颈将他从吞吐间打断，浅浅地勾起了一抹微笑。  
“好了，来领取你的奖励吧。”  
绷带滑落，还不适应烛火光线的光眯紧了他灰蓝色的眼睛，他的表情还有些茫然，双唇尚未闭合，唇齿间的白浊在火光下若隐若现。光下意识地抿唇，将唇角的银丝咽下，身体腾空，他又被抱到了紧实的大腿上。

 

烛火摇曳，随着青年的轻呼晃动了两下。芝诺斯的指尖拂过他的腹间，光难耐地收腹挺胸，将乳尖又送到了男人的唇边。  
芝诺斯一手环绕着他的腰际，性器在温暖的甬道中动了动，被条件反射地吸得更深。光的唇擦过加雷马人额间的眼睛，滚滚热息吞吐着，蜜色的身体扭动着在高大身躯上晃动着。  
芝诺斯微微仰起头，青年涣散的目光中满满都是男人的身影。他垂着头，舌尖在微启的唇瓣间若隐若现，隐喻的渴望随着呼吸，洒落在男人的面颊上。  
芝诺斯轻笑着，拉下他的头，双唇一触即离，没有满足他的愿望。  
“你的愿望太多了，我只能一件一件的来。”  
水盈的目光目不转睛的盯着男人，最终妥协的点点头。芝诺斯奖励般的解开了他手腕的束缚，武士刀咚地掉在地上，带着红色勒痕的手扶住了男人的肩膀。  
唇瓣在红痕上蹭过，男人一手扶着他，另一只手捏了捏挺翘的臀瓣，埋在深处的性器快速地挺动了起来。  
“唔…”光咬着唇，肿大异物在后穴蠢蠢欲动，撑得他心都在发颤，他咬着嘴唇，身体无法抗拒磅礴的快感，只好随波逐流，配合着男人主动上下起坐着。肉刃破开层层的嫩壁阻隔，小幅度却快速地抽插着，令人羞耻的液体滋润着两者结合的地方，混着白浊在蠕动的穴口打出小小的透明泡沫。  
芝诺斯面上平静，手下却不断地揉捏着光的臀肉，紧致的手感让芝诺斯流连在这里，手掌半包着臀肉，画着圈地揉弄，时不时地还会掰开臀缝，让濡湿的穴口暴露在空气当中。每当这么做时，身上的青年总会羞恼地环紧他的手臂，指尖在男人的后颈上不断地戳弄，表达着自己的不满。芝诺斯好笑地任由他的作为，身下却加大着力度猛烈地顶弄着，扶着身子的手慢慢上移，托住了微挺的右乳，张嘴含住了那颤巍巍的乳尖。  
“唔啊！”和左乳被吸食地感觉完全不同，男人的唇只是含住了乳粒，托在下面的手掌却缓缓用力，收紧挤压掌中的乳肉，手指拢在两侧，揉捏着按压敏感的胸部。“不…”光的一只手试图去抓握芝诺斯的手臂，力量却好像随着汁水地流出而渐渐衰弱，他微弱的摇着头，艰难抵抗着这诡异的快感。  
“有什么可拒绝的。”芝诺斯松开了唇瓣，唇角还沾着可疑的白色液体。他的舌尖再次伸出，舔了下红嫩水光的乳尖，“你不是很爽吗？不是满心渴望着我帮你吸出来吗？不是抓心挠肺地期待我操你吗？”  
年轻的冒险者不断地摇头，身体随着后穴的撞击一耸一耸，上下两方的快感让他迷醉，大脑中的理智被冲击的只剩下机械地反抗。芝诺斯摇了摇头，揉捏屁股的手按住了他的后脑，向下按压让他看去，光半睁着眼睛，看见骨节分明的手包裹住了半扁的右乳，手指微微用力，腥香的奶水滴滴流出，溅在他半挺的性器上。  
“你的这里可比你的嘴诚实多了，”芝诺斯低笑着，逼迫他看着自己不断产奶的右乳。“看看这里，又硬又廷，饥渴地叫嚣着让人舔它吸它，哪怕没人做，自己都会饥渴地产奶。”光的脸烧的通红，视线即便再模糊，他也看到了自己乳尖上不断渗出的奶水。他恍惚地回想起那夜在森林中，自己也是这样，捏着自己的胸，一点一点地挤出奶腥的汁水。光张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么，右乳的奶水渗出地越来越少，可满涨感还提醒着自己里面还留有未挤出的汁液。  
光不安地动着身体，穴里的肉棒随着动作搅动着，引得他挺身靠近男人的怀中。他看着男人，灰蓝色的眼中散发着自己难以启齿的渴求，芝诺斯一副完全没懂的样子，手指捻着左乳的乳尖揉搓着，一脸惊讶地将沾染着再度渗出的奶水的手指凑到他面前。  
“左边又产奶了呢，”芝诺斯将手指强硬地塞进他的空中，二指揪着舌头挑弄着，光呜呜地哽咽着，汗水滴滴落在男人的胸膛上。  
“想要吗？想要就必须要说出口，不然我是不会帮你的。”  
芝诺斯一手按捏一手揉搓着他被摩擦过度而发红的双乳，埋在肉穴里的柱体向上顶了顶。疲软的青年被捉住了所有要害，头脑中的欲望汹涌澎湃得冲刷着薄薄的理智，将那最后一层防线彻底击垮。  
他撑起身子，捧住男人的脸颊，凑上去，和他交换了一个奶腥的吻。  
“帮帮我，”光听见自己的声音，颤抖着却饱含热切地期盼“操我，吸我，救救我。”  
芝诺斯露出一抹得逞的微笑，他又吻了吻光的唇，双手提起他放平在沙发上，自己跪在他的两腿间，掏出了一个奇怪的瓶子，将喇叭口吸附在了他的右乳上。随着动作滑出的性器又堵在穴口，芝诺斯摩挲了几下，狠狠地顶了进去，手中瓶子上的吸泵，也被他快速按下。  
“啊啊啊——”光的身体高高弓起，在烛火的映衬下划出一道完美的弧线，潮热的穴道再次接纳了庞大的性器，咕啾的声音混杂着细小的震动声在房间里回响着。芝诺斯伏在他身上，肉棒快速地抽出半截又快速顶入，光扭动着身体躲避那仿若顶进胃里地快感，却因为动作让肉棒得到充分的机会去爱抚穴壁。  
光高声呻吟着，手伸向胸口的物件，芝诺斯单手抓住了他的手腕，举过头顶，让右乳上的工具继续工作，自己低头含住了小巧的左边。  
右边是冰冷机器不停歇地吸力，那残存的乳汁被这种粗暴的方式吸出，困在喇叭口中不断晃荡着；左边的乳尖被男人卷进口中，啃咬到疼痛才开始慢慢吮吸，针刺的痛感化成了色情的快感，让光不断地挺腰弓身，将身体纳入男人的领地。  
男人满意与他的动作，身下的速度不断加快，青年前端的性器不断刮蹭着男人的腹部，最终射出淡淡的几缕白浊。芝诺斯松开红肿的乳尖，跪在他身上居高临下地看着青年不断变换的表情，却都沦陷于欲望的情网，他满足地在光的胸口上用力吮吸啃咬，将那里弄得青青紫紫，乳尖肿大了两倍，连淡色的乳晕，都悄悄胀大三分，在遍布汗水和奶水的胸膛上散发着奶腥的甜香。  
芝诺斯注视着光泪眼婆娑的面容，看见他启唇，无声喊着自己的名字，终归是低下头吻住了深红的唇瓣，性器耸动着，将一股股白浊射进了穴壁的最深处。光的身体抽搐了几下，两次大高潮带来的疲惫让他说不出什么话，他一只手搭在男人的手臂上，头歪了歪喏喏地不知道说了些什么，便累地昏了过去。  
芝诺斯将右乳上尚在震动的东西关上，奶水在喇叭口与皮肤脱离的一瞬间流了光一胸口，淅淅沥沥的液体顺着他的侧腰滑下，渗透进了身下的沙发里。  
光有些不舒服地皱眉，手臂动了动，将男人的胳膊圈在臂间。芝诺斯看着他的小动作，忍不住笑出声来，他的指尖轻轻揉了揉青年被吸肿大的右乳，在上面吻了吻，抽出性器将昏睡的人抱起走向了浴室。

 

END.


End file.
